Intertwined Embers
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: A boy who strives to be a hero with his fathers flame quirk. A girl who wants nothing more than satisfaction to hurt others with her own blue fire. If anything else they only confront problems that each person brings Izuku x fem Dabi
1. chapter 1

A city that is devastated by the actions of a villain of the past. No one saw it coming, the destruction and despair. Though it is a heroes job to combat that unhappiness.

"Midoriya Izuku, a hero in training yet you get in the way with all my plans. Is there something special about you because I would like to know?" A voice that projected the fear of which entities from the man's body. "I'd say you will do well for the next vessel of the nomus." Again the voice was clear enough but terrifying to even want to comprehend what he was saying.

Izuku, a hero in training alright. The night was still young yet full of possibility. The outcome was not very on his side. The state of the once streets and buildings which were used by the masses was nothing more than just rubble.

The teen can hear the shouts of the pedestrians outside from the battlefield. Behind the green haired teen was the unconscious members who were going to become the creatures which hold multiple quirks yet held no mind. The boy was breathing heavily as he clenched his chest from the blow he received earlier that night.

Izuku could not escape even if he wanted too. The terror that the villain displayed earlier leveled the parts of the city to nothing. Helpless civilians behind the teen, unable to protect themselves. So much was at stake and Izuku knew it too.

It wasn't long before villain that dominated all the heroes was walking towards the frighten teen. Izuku sweated with each step towards coming closer to him.

Igniting his hands and feet on fire with a green flame, as a defense mechanism it gave the boy hope that he could still move.

It wasn't long before that same glimmer of hope fell flat to the might of helplessness. The sight of the villain right arm grew but not with muscle... no as if he was piling quirks on quirks over his arms. The once normal looking fist looked like the front of a bus. The sheer amount of terror sank into Izuku's mind.

The fifty yard distance was reduced to only five steps away from each other. Looking up at the power of fear itself, the green haired boy steeled himself as best he could.

In a split moment the large quirks activated arm swung at Izuku. The boy jumped up in the air to meet the man's face mask. With the fire quirk enabled, Izuku lit up his shin to his knee as he landed the first blow dead at the face of the man.

Instinct was what had guided him to land the first hit. Although instinct can only help so much.

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Izuku screamed at the sudden pain. The same arm that took a swing at the boy was now grabbing his left leg, the same leg that landed on the villain's mask.

Being lifted in the air and thrown into the ground. Izuku coughed up a handful amount of blood.

Before the boy could think he was punched further into the asphalt without hesitation. "Gahhhh!" The air from his body had left him as the torso was smashed down by the humongous fist of terror.

With blurry vision, Izuku could make out that he now had to worry about two gigantic arms that can easily body him. It wasn't long before the second hit came down. With no excess breath, Izuku couldn't muster any time to think. As a result the boy was smashed into the ground even further.

The shouts, yells, and cries had all ceased as the monstrous fist retracted to reveal a blood spattered knuckles. Everyone knew that the blood belong to victim of the ordeal.

It did not stop there.

Out of the small crater, a hand reached for the surface. Placing a blooded hand on the ground to support himself up, Izuku struggled as his face was and chest were bleeding from the second punch.

Crawling out with a banged up body, the boy inhaled and exhaled rapidly then slowly. He was still looking at the ground as the red liquid dripped on the broken concrete.

Izuku did not have time to think as he was suddenly grabbed on the chest by the large hand. Being lifted up and getting rammed down once more on the rough floor over and over again.

With silenced grunts and gasp of pain came the instinct of igniting the fire in him. Izuku started to burn the quirked hand with all his ability but it was as if that did not matter two.

After several more demolishing blows to the body, the green haired teen felt his resistance give up resulting of the no longer active fire powers. Feeling of his body overflowing with pain and numbness as the onslaught continues to destroy the mind of himself. The fear of death started to dwell in the boy's mind.

'Come on!!' Izuku mentally shouted at himself as he tried to muster any strength in his limbs but with the tight grip on his body, it was useless.

Being held up in the air and looking dead at the villains face mask, Izuku used whatever oxygen in his body to create a flamethrower through his mouth.

As Izuku blowed the green fire from his mouth burning the villain in the process. The teen tried to pry himself off of the grip of the villain but lack strength to do so.

That same evildoer threw Izuku into the ground once more with strong force. The teen looked helplessly as man was looking down on him wiping off the green flames that were on his face mask.

"You will do. Yes you will be my next Nomu." Izuku did not know what this man was talking about. "You will be the next anti-symbol of peace." Those words terrified the poor teen to the core. Izuku want nothing else but the scram away but found himself immobilized by the rubble on his body.

The villains monstrosity of a arm reached down to grab the defenseless boy. Izuku thought it was gonna end until...

"STOP!!!!!!!" A scream filled the desolated fighting grounds as blue flames engulfed the villain. The next level of hot started to awaken Izuku out of his trance of fear. He looked behind him to see his good friend.

"Koyohana-San?" The boy had some blood dripping down his face so it was hard to make out the figure. The overpowering Villain turn to look face at the taller teen age girl. Those noticeable stitches, purple burned skin, blue eyes, and her dark spikey hair. "Izuku!!"

The blue flames started to completely cover the masked villain. Izuku used this moment to set his whole upper body on fire burning the rubble off of him.

The scorching dust and embers of green heat lights the night up attacking the enemy with several hundred degrees of fire.

Blue and green flames of hot temperatures engulfed the villain. With quick reaction Izuku got up from his trapped place in the ground and jogged away from the sight. The flames burned as Izuku moved away from the sight.

Izuku took a look at the end of this strong enemy, mass of fire burning in the night. It wasn't over yet...

"Izuku!" A voice that came behind him.

"Koyohana-San!" Izuku looked to hugged by the a taller girl than him. "We have to go now." She hold the boy tighter. "What do you mean? There are people here that need our help." Izuku argued. "No we cannot stay, let the heroes do their job."

"But it's not~"

"It's not over yet." Another voice froze the two teens as they only looked at each other with fear. "Hmm I think it's time I take what I want."

"Move!!" Koyohana pushed Izuku away as there was a crashing sound that send both of them flying away from each other.

The girl recovered herself by rolling to get into a crouch position. Izuku was blasted into a busted street light. "ACKKK!!" The boy felt his body completely hurting.

"Now shall we continue?"

The suited Villain raised both of his hands which emit black flames to their respected targets. Koyohana emitted blue flames from her purple stitch arms while Izuku breathed in leaking out some green flames.

In a spit moment all three used their quirks at the exact same time. Koyohana and Izuku launched everything in this single attack to stop the dark inferno approaching them.

The Dark haired girl used both of her hands to conjure more of her flames. Fire started to engulf most of the green haired boy's body making him as living flame. Black infernos started to weaver and being pushed back by the two opposition against it.

Soon enough Izuku and Koyohana persevered and won the fire war.

"Ha...ha...ha." Izuku was holding onto the top of his knees as he exhaled and inhaled through his battered body. There was a period of silence as Izuku kept his eyes on the result of him and Koyohana working together to win. Rushing footsteps came to his side.

"Hey are you alright?" Izuku felt his right arm being lifted up and placed around someone else's shoulder.

"I am alive and well." Izuku responded but kept his eyes fixated on the burning fire. "He couldn't get through that but just to make sure, we are leaving." She states as Izuku tried to argue not to until he found his lips shushed by an index finger.

"Don't say anything your hurt, your friends safe, and you just had a run in with the top villain in the world. I know he is not defeated but we can only hope that our quirks can slow him down."

Izuku nodded slowly since at least his friend can understand the situation.

"Come on we need to take you to a hospital."

The pair began to walk slowly away from the scene of the fight. Izuku was struggling to keep pace with Koyohana so he tried to move faster along with her. Koyohana felt she needed to slow down a bit otherwise Izuku could keep pace with her.

"You worry me ya know?" She admitted to the younger teen. Izuku felt guilty at the comment.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be at least your safe and got your friend out."

"Yea I hope Kaachan and the others made out safely." Izuku prayed as he walked.

"Most definitely better than your state right now." Koyohana chuckled at her younger companions 'worry for others first' ideal.

"Maybe~"

Izuku cut himself off as someone was racing towards their way. With his left hand ready, Izuku looked back to aim his arm at a incoming mutant hand.

Before Izuku could ignite his quirk the humongous hand grab his left arm whole crushing it in the process. "AAAHHAAA!!!"

"Izuku!!" Koyohana couldn't react fast enough as the the sound of bone and flesh being twisted, crushed, and pulled into heavy tension.

The older lass looked in horror as Izuku was screaming the life out of him. His whole left arm was being ripped off. The muscle, tendons, were showing along with the huge amount of blood coming down on the floor. Then bone started to show seeing white bone coated in blood.

Soon enough the arm was detached leaving Izuku with a unclean amputation. The boy fell on his knees holding to where his arm used to be, crying to world around him.

Man this shit show wasn't something that Koyohana and Izuku would expect tonight. If only they had seen this coming...

AU: Let me know if your interested in this being in a series or just a one-shot.


	2. Best of Friends

A Long Time Before that fateful Day...

"Ugh Deku get the fuck up." A grumbling voice said in the darkness of a room. Hearing of the voice created a shuffling and groaning sound of another.

"Man, what is today?" That other voice asked still tired.

"It's Monday, fuck man I don't want to get up." Annoyed still but nonetheless, that person got up and turned on the lights of the room.

Light reveals a blonde haired teen with his red eyes squinting at the brightness. Letting his eyes adjust to the luminous atmosphere, he tracks his eyes to the bed next to him.

It would be correct to assume that his roommate woke up. That green hair, full of curly and cunning behavior pack into a freckled face teen. "Well, don't want Auntie Mitsuki to come barging in now." He said as he placed his feet on the ground and getting up. The person known as 'Deku' went for the bedroom door and went to the bathroom.

Taking a quick five-minute shower then drying himself off, Deku looked in the mirror. A clear reflection of himself as the noticeable drowsiness upon his face.

"OI! Deku hurry the fuck up!" The same voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Right! I am about done." Deku put on the outfit that he had taken with him into the bathroom. After a couple of seconds, the green haired teen rushed out of the restroom and past his friend. "About fucking time. Mom is downstairs." Deku nodded and rushed down the stairs.

Meeting the adult in the living room waiting to see him and his friend off towards school. "Hello, Auntie!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Well good morning Izuku. Is Katsuki almost done with the shower?" She asked the teen. "We just woke up and he is using it right now." Izuku or Deku responded as he went to grab his bag and get ready.

"That what happens when you boys stay up late playing video games." She casually said as she read the newspaper. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Izuku then heard his friend Katsuki come down the stairs.

"Hey Deku, wanna hit the beach today after school?" He asked as he walked out through the front door but holding the entrance for his friend. "We kinda have too if we want to train." Izuku reminded.

"No shit."

"OI Katsuki, DONT Fucking Cuss In This House!!" The sandy blonde woman yelled at her son. "Shut Up Hag!" Katsuki got a smack to the head by the woman.

"Now get out. You boys have a good day!!" Izuku and Katsuki ran out upon hearing the raging blonde.

"HAHAHAHA!!"

"PFTAHAHAHA!!"

The two friends ran to school laughing their hearts out as they never found a dull moment in their friendship. Seriously the two were the best of buddies that no one can even compare too.

At school.

"Hey look it's them." One student whispered in another's ear. The pair of male students looked from the corner of the class along with everyone else. Their sights set upon a pair of students, one with forest green irises and highlights while the other had red irises and explosive sandy blonde hair.

It didn't take long before Bakugo spoke. "What you looking at fucking side characters?" His tone, full of annoyance made the other classmates looked away.

"Was that really necessary? I mean they are just looking at us." Midoriya asks his close friend. "If anything they are still curious about last months incident." He added.

"Tch. If you look at someone, you should at least speak up and not gossip like a little bitch." Katsuki's gaze still aiming at their other classmates.

Izuku sweat drop at his friend's behavior but nonetheless, he was cool with it. Not even more than a month ago and still people find them the duo that defeated a villain.

A month ago...

After filling out the future career applications in class plus another boosted of pride from Katsuki that he and Izuku would the be only ones getting into U.A.

"Hey Deku! Are you done?" The blonde asked with a yell still waiting on the door. With a nod of his smaller green-haired friend, Katsuki added. "Well hurry up so we can help our moms with the neighborhood get together!"

"And done! Alright, let's head out." Izuku finished writing in his notebook and quickly stuffed it into his yellow backpack.

After a few moments of walking on the way home, the two ended up underneath a tunnel. "So how long would this whole shit get together would be?" The blonde asking the green. "Well, we still need to help set up the food and tables." Izuku put his hand into his phone to text his mom that he and Kaachan were on the way.

"Ugh fuck we have to do that about thirty times don't we?!" Katsuki groaned at the thought of the time it was gonna take to set up everything.

"That's why our moms told us to head home as soon as we get out. We will have more time to help get ready." Izuku stated.

"Well fuck then we better- what the fuck is that noise?" Katsuki was halfway from finishing his thought about the dinner night with the neighbors when a sound of an object moving along the concrete which was loud enough for both Izuku and himself.

Both boys looked behind them to see a green sludge thing making its way out of the sewers. "W-what?/The fuck?!" The duo looked in shock as its size grew before two pairs of eyes started to form on the face as they presumed.

"Heh, two vessels for the taking my lucky day." The pair looked in shock as it's largemouth started to form with many teeth that size of hands started to grin back the teens.

"Stay away from us!!" Izuku felt himself alert and instinctively exhaling green fire from his mouth. "You ugly piece of shit get out of our sight!!" Katsuki to felt himself activating his quirk. The small explosions in his palms.

The boys were nervous yet they were prepared to defend themselves. "You too have interesting quirks, you do fine as vessels!" Izuku and Katsuki saw the green blob leaped for them.

Upon the first reaction, the blonde teen raised his hand against the beast. "DIE!!" His palms ignited the explosion that filled the tunnel.

Izuku noticed that the blast did not have an effect on the villain. "KAACHAN!" The green haired teen exhaled powerful yet unstable. As the rest of the tunnel was filled once again but not by smoke but green flames.

Once the flames died down, both boys breathe normally to catch their breaths from the heat of the moment. "Did we get him?" Izuku was the first to ask. Katsuki shook his head. "Deku call the police. I don't think we can do any damage to this guy."

"Way ahead of you," Izuku mentioned as he dialed the emergency number on his now-present phone.

After giving the details to the operator, local heroes and officers will be at the scene. With that they still had to wait about several minutes before any of them could arrive.

Deku and Kaachan sat down on a nearby bench just outside of the tunnel they had the encounter with the criminal. "I hate to say this but that thing will get up anytime soon." Katsuki addresses the issue by pointing at the sludge person slightly twitching or moving.

"Well, we can not just leave here. What happens he goes after someone else?" Izuku concern of the situation. They can't really move from there until the police arrive, well they could but who would look at the villain while they leave the scene.

"Damn. Hmm hopefully someone does show up to apprehend him." Katsuki got up and looked back into the tunnel once more. He saw someone.

"OI! Get away from there!" Katsuki yelled causing Izuku to get surprised but he too left his seat. With no response, Katsuki saw this person was standing above the villain he and Izuku just defeated.

Izuku charged in there to see who was in the tunnel.

"Deku! God damn it! Wait!" The sandy blondes last word caused him to run after Izuku.

Soon upon the entrance, Izuku arrived first to find that the tunnel is still housed the unconscious sludge villain. The other person thought was gone.

"Dude, when your gonna rush let me know ahead of time."

"They aren't here. Maybe the person listened to you left." Izuku simply responded.

"Maybe So...Hey I hear the police coming." Katsuki gestured in the direction of the sirens all emergency vehicles have.

After giving the police the suspect to custody. Both boys made their way to the garbage beach to train and do community service.

For the next hour and a half, both boys will do strongman training and cardio rushing trash upon trash towards a garbage truck. After an hour of this, the two teens decided to call it a day.

"OI Deku! You coming or what?" Katsuki yelled at the green-haired teen's attention who is on top of a pile trash looking out at the sunset.

"No, I am going to stay for a few more minutes."

"Fine, try to not get yourself killed while I am gone." Katsuki and Deku laughed together at that comment.

"Let's hope it doesn't become a running gag though," Izuku commented back as his best friend was leaving.

Gazing out at the open sea with the sky turning a bright orange due to the dimming rays of sunlight. Izuku found the sight truly beautiful. Breathing out a little fire breathe out of satisfaction.

This gazing had come to an end when he felt sudden heat nearby. Looking down he saw blue flames creeping upon some trash pile he was working on earlier.

"Hello?" Izuku jumped off the pile of trash. His mind was already on high alert due to the villain attack beforehand. Keeping his inner fire ready, looking at every corner.

Suddenly a wave of heat accompanied by actual flames came rushing at him. Through instinct alone, Izuku blew out a fierce rush of emerald flames to counter the deep sapphire ones.

The fire-fight was a quick interaction. Both flames were pushing each other before becoming increasingly hotter by the second. Not bearing the outside heat, Izuku leaped to the side so he can escape the range of the blue flames.

On the other side of him. He saw a person with short spiky hair. That person had their hands outstretched which the flames did emit from.

"Who are you?" Izuku questioned preparing to use his fire-breathing quirk once more. "Oh? Another flame welder? Let's see how long it's gonna take before your flames go out."

Her voice made Izuku both surprised and concern for his well-being. "Listen I don't want to fight you."

"I could care less of what you want." Came another rush of blue flames. Izuku couldn't run away unless he spits some fire to protect himself.

Inhale. Exhale. It wasn't long and unstable though short and controllable. When it flared towards it's opposing fire, the objective was to stall it so Izuku figures out a way to get out of this.

Running around the massive fires while stalling it with his own was a recipe for exhaustion. It became quickly apparent that Izuku's flames were not strong enough unless he holds his breath for a full minute.

This lady wasn't giving him a chance to do so which was an issue. Dodging, leaping, and running away from the pursing flames. Izuku took one glance at the flames. If he could just breathe enough fire to the point where the blue flames won't touch him and make his way back into the main garbage then he will be found.

Picking a direction and running towards it. Izuku saw that he was surrounded by the blue flames on the sand. In a ring of Fire.

Unknowingly of which way is the way out. Izuku braced himself as he drew closer and closer to the blue flames. Getting ready to release his fire. Izuku breathed in.

Once he was a few feet away. Izuku released all the flames in him that he can muster. Breaking that blue ring apart. In the last moment before he finally made it out, he was suddenly tackled.

"Oof."

Landing on his back with the extra weight on him. He looked up at closer view of his sudden attacker. Her skin in some places seem burned up now looking like crisp reddish skin. The eyes were sapphire just as her fire. The dark purple short spiky hair. She worn a large overcoat with a purple tank top.

Feeling an arm holding down by his neck. Izuku looked up at the girl curiously and nervously.

"Who are you?"

"Just your neighborhood trouble-maker."


End file.
